broquest_2014_revivalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Badlands
Geography The Badlands is a long stretch of rocky canyons, valleys, caves and mesas filled with sand, dirt and dust. Much of the terrain is uneven and hard to traverse, with many jagged peaks and treacherous chasms that could easily spell doom for the unprepared traveler. The Badlands are harsh, cruel and not for the weak of heart. Native Population No civilized race lives within the Badlands, for only the monstrous can thrive in such a place. The closest thing to civilization would be the Kobolds within their home, the Kobold Camp, though educated scholars from other races usually laugh at the notion that what they have can be called a civilization. Undoubtedly the true kings of the land are the Dragons, mighty and powerful, but reclusive and very few in number. Many other beasts and monstrous beings prowl the Badlands in constant search of prey. Climate The sun beats down upon this land unrelentingly, bleaching stone and bone. It is dry, with few rivers and almost no standing sources of water. Notable Locations Dragon Mountain: This mountain is home to a few ancient dragons who live solitary lives, rarely speaking to each other and sleeping for many years at a time. The higher they nest to the top of the mountain, the stronger and more ancient they are. Each dragons guards a trove of treasure that would make any man rich. It is rumored that deep within the mountain is the resting place for an ancient dragon king. Kobold Camp: The kobolds, eternally trying to get the attention of the dragons they worship as gods, have set up a fairly large community on a hill near Dragon Mountain. This camp isn't averse to outsiders, but will likely try to steal their stuff and possibly kidnap them as offerings to the dragons. Giant Valley: A wide, yawning valley that is home to a race of giants. Hill giants, stone giants and fire giants are the most common, with a larger caste of titans ruling over all of them. They care little for the affairs of the wider world at large and only want to keep to themselves, but will fiercely defend their territory and hordes of treasure against anyone who dares enter their realm. Stone Bridge: An ancient bridge of solid stone with supports as large as a house stretches between two mountains, crossing a wide chasm that would be otherwise impossible or be improbable to get across. It is guarded by a powerful troll. Mountain Temple: Built into the side of a mountain, this lost temple contains ancient lore and treasures but is now also home to a variety of beasts and other creatures that have moved in, including a powerful monster that guards its greatest treasure. Harpy Cliffs: Known to be a refuge for liberated social justice warriors everywhere. No privileged white males allowed. Dwarven Observatory: High atop one of the mountains is a dwarven observatory dedicated to studying the heavens and home to a wise astronomer. Volcanic Caverns: A large series of caves beneath the mountains that run hot with lava and fire monsters. Few explorers have made it to its deepest, hottest depths. Lava Foundry: In the mountains, there is a large factory of dwarves who work endlessly on making new weapons, machines and armors. For what purpose and who funds them, they will not say, but they do make trade with people who come wandering by. They do not, however, allow them into the deeper rooms of the facility. The Pit: There is a hole in the ground where men and monsters are thrown to suffer, fight and die for the amusement of bandits, marauders and creatures from all around. Minotaurs, men and beasts alike are here, betting and fighting. Category:Locations Category:Returned Dragon Empire Category:The Badlands